


Một lần nữa

by Elysses



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Có một thứ mãi nằm lại nơi gầm núi, thứ mà Bilbo không bao giờ muốn nhắc tới..
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Một lần nữa

Từ ngày trở về sau chuyến đi tới Erebor, tôi bắt đầu cảm nhận một thứ cảm giác rất lạ. Đó không phải là cảm giác mà một người Hobbit từng cảm giác được, vì vậy tôi không biết gọi tên nó là gì. Ban đầu, thứ cảm giác này mỏng như làn khói mờ ảo mà bạn thả ra không trung sau khi rít một hơi dài thuốc lá Longbottom, rồi dần dần nó đặc quánh lại, sền sệt như thứ mật ong hảo hạng của Beorn. Nhưng tôi dám cá rằng nó không khiến người ta lâng lâng sau khi rít hơi dài, cũng chẳng ngọt ngào tuyệt dịu khi nếm thử cùng món bánh kép mà nó khiến tôi - người Hobbit - vốn quen lề thói vô tư, vui vẻ, dần không còn cảm thấy được thứ mà chúng tôi cảm nhận được trong từng hơi thở - niềm vui. Nó tắt lịm lúc nào không rõ, có lẽ là sau một buổi chiều hoàng hôn rực đỏ như chiếc bánh bí ngô thơm lừng, hoặc một sớm mai khi bình minh còn chưa rõ đã vội vàng những cơn mưa thất thường.

Tôi không ra khỏi nhà nữa, dù rằng đám họ hàng phiền hà vẫn thỉnh thoảng đập cửa, kêu gọi í ới để chắc rằng tôi còn ở hay lại đi đâu đó xa xôi, vượt qua biên giới Shire để chìm đắm trong những cuộc hành trình mà với họ là điều điên rồ, không tưởng. Tôi dùng thời gian cả ngày để ngồi trên những chiếc ghế bành rộng rãi, pha cho bản thân một ly nước ngon - khi thì là nước táo, khi thì là một tách trà mật ong, khi thì là một cốc bia to, rồi tôi sẽ vừa uống, vừa đọc một cuốn sách nào đấy, có khi là một cuốn sách mới mẽ hay là một tựa sách đã sờn cũ vì lật nhiều. Có khi tôi lại rít từng hơi thuốc, rồi cố nhả khói thành từng vòng tròn tròn trĩnh. Đôi khi tôi lại chăm sóc cho cái vườn be bé của mình, tôi tưới nước, vun vén những hạt giống mà tôi đem về sau chuyến đi ấy hệt như đang nâng trong tay một thứ thủy tinh dễ vỡ, dẫu rằng phần lớn chúng đểu không nảy mầm. Tôi hay nhìn khu vườn nhỏ của mình qua khung cửa tròn, tôi thấy cả khu vườn chẳng còn gì, trơ trọi, trọc lóc như những vùng đất chết, còn khi đưa mắt xa hơn, tôi lại thấy những cánh đồng xanh biên biếc, trập trùng trên những đồi núi thấp lè tè. Rồi khi hoàng hôn nhẹ hôn lên những ngọn đồi, cái ấm đun trà vẫn hú lên mỗi bốn giờ chiều mỗi hôm, từng mẻ bánh vẫn ra lò đúng ba giờ.. Sau khi công việc hoàn tất, tôi sẽ để bánh và trà lên bàn ăn dài trong bếp, bản thân thì lại rít một hơi dài thuốc lá trên chiếc ghế nhỏ ngay cửa ra vào, từ lúc lấy lại những vật dụng sau khi chúng bị bán đấu giá, tôi dành riêng một chiếc ghế nhỏ, bằng gỗ, có chỗ dựa và được khắc hình những ngọn núi ở cạnh lối ra vào nhà.. Tôi lại đóng thêm vài cái mắc áo, phủ thêm một lớp thảm dày ngay lối vào chính ở cửa nhà. Nhưng lâu dần, những thứ tôi chuẩn bị lại vẫn y hệt như ngày đầu - chúng nguyên vẹn, chẳng có lấy một vết xước, còn tấm thảm lại chẳng in nổi một dấu chân. Những mẻ bánh nóng hổi rồi cũng lạnh dần, chúng vụn vỡ, tan nát, vì không ai ngồm ngoàm ăn tất cả mẻ bánh trong cùng một lúc. Tôi quay lại cuộc sống ngày thường, cố gắng ép mình vào cái khuôn mẫu ngày trước, nhưng bất thành. Tôi không thể nào lại như trước, vì cái khuôn thì quá nhỏ trong khi tôi thì quá lớn. Lớn, vì nỗi nhớ quá lớn.. khi thời gian trôi đi, nỗi nhớ ém chặt, cô đọng lại, chặt chẽ như một cái lát đan vừa khít, còn thời gian như những hạt cát không cách nào rớt qua khe hở ấy, tôi mới nhận ra thì ra.. tôi nhớ nhiều đến vậy.

Đã rất nhiều ngày, tôi lại nhớ về những ngày cuộc hành trình không mong đợi ấy bắt đầu, tôi thỉnh thoảng lại bật cười khúc khích như say thứ bia tuyệt vời của những bữa tiệc tùng ở làng Bag End bé nhỏ, những lúc ấy, tôi lại nhớ về thứ nước sông mát lạnh mà trên những con sông tôi phải nếm vội cho khoả lấp cơn khát, nhớ thứ nước uống ngọt ngào mà tao nhã của tộc Elf cao quý.. tôi nhớ nhiều, nhớ cái thứ bánh bột ngô cứng ngắt, hay những lát thịt khi thì nướng vội, không chín, khi thì nướng quá lửa, cháy xém, có mùi đắng chát hơn bất kì loại trà lâu năm nào được cất trữ trong kho nhà Baggins. Tôi nhớ những đêm ngủ bên bờ rừng, những cái rễ cây cứng ngắt đâm vào lưng khi tôi ngủ trên chiếc giường êm ái, nhớ từng cơn gió lạnh tấp vào mặt khi tôi êm ấm trong mái nhà còn ngoài kia là mưa gió.. Và khi tôi thả lỏng tâm trí mình trong chốc lát, tâm trí tôi như con ngựa thoát dây cương, nó vẫy vùng, lao đi xa lắm, nó băng qua những cánh đồng, những đồng bằng, những thác nước, những cánh rừng, những hang hóc, những ngọn núi, rồi dừng lại ở Erebon... Chuyến hành trình dài đằng đẵng ấy đã chấm dứt từ lâu lắm rồi, đã mấy mùa lễ hội làng đã qua.. chính xác bao nhiêu mùa lễ hội thì tôi cũng không rõ ràng mấy, vì tôi đã thôi không đến những lễ hội ấy trong suốt khoảng thời gian trở về từ vùng đất xa xôi. Tôi không còn quan tâm ngày hay đêm, tháng ngày trôi qua thế nào, trong tim tôi vẫn cứ nhớ một gương mặt.. một ánh mắt, một bàn tay, một hơi ấm. Tôi như kẻ điên tự bỏ bùa quên, nhưng nỗi nhớ chỉ càng ngày càng lớn dần, rồi vươn ra, đâm chồi nảy nở trong lòng. Tôi muốn nhổ nó ra khỏi mình, nhưng tôi lại nhận ra nhổ nó, không khác gì khoét cả một trái tim mình.

Vâng, tôi nhớ ngài ấy. Lí trí chẳng muốn gọi thành lời cái tên ấy, mà con tim cứ âm ỉ gào thét tên ngài. Từng lời nói, từng cử chỉ, từng hơi ấm từng có giờ lại như sợi dây gai trói chặt trái tim, khiến nó gỉ máu, rồi thời gian lại như thứ muối mặn tinh khiết rắc lên vết thương ấy, khiến nó âm ỉ khôn nguôi. Nhưng tôi có thể làm gì đây?.. Chẳng gì cả.. chẳng thể làm được gì...

Nước mắt chưa bao giờ là sự lựa chọn cho một gã Hobbit, nhất là đối với một kẻ đã trải qua nhiều cung bậc như tôi. Nhưng.. tôi lại chọn cách khóc. Mới đầu là từng giọt, rồi từng dòng nước mắt lăn dài, rồi như cơn mưa đầu mùa, hay như những con đập được xả nước, chúng tuôn trào, dữ dội vầ mạnh mẽ, không sao kìm nén được. Tôi khóc hết những giọt nước mắt mà phần lớn trong khoảng đầu cuộc đời tôi chưa bao giờ dùng tới, rồi tôi lại thiếp đi lúc nào không hay..

Tôi tỉnh lại khi nghe trong bếp có tiếng hú vang của cái ấm đun nước, rồi tiếng lạch cạch có phần vụng về khi người ta châm nước vào bình. Có đôi chút ngạc nhiên, tôi lao vội xuống bếp. Ngược chiều những ánh nắng ban mai còn vươn những hạt bụi mỏng manh, tôi thấy một dáng hình cao lớn, cao đến độ đụng cả trần nhà, đang co ro đầu trong bếp - Gandalf - lão phù thủy áo xám, với mái tóc hoa râm, cùng bộ râu dài, tay thì châm nước, tay kia thì cầm cái tẩu thuốc quen thuộc của lão.

-"Aha, buổi sáng tốt lành!" - Tôi vui vẻ chạy vào, chụp lấy cái mũ chóp nhọn màu xám của lão đặt bên bàn rồi nhanh nhẹn treo lên giá, miệng không quên câu chúc quen thuộc.

-"Ý cậu là chúc tôi một bữa sáng tốt lành, hay ý cậu là đây sẽ là một buổi sáng tốt lành dù tôi muốn hay không, hay ý cậu là cậu cảm thấy buổi sáng tốt lành hoặc là cậu nghĩ rằng buổi sáng sẽ tốt lành? "

-"Tất cả, tất cả, Gandalf" - Tôi thấy nhẹ nhõm khi nghe thấy giọng lão, đã lâu tôi không nói chuyện với ai như vậy nữa. Tôi quay vào kho, lấy ít bánh mì và mật ong trên kệ cũng như là chút thuốc lá từ ngăn kéo nhỏ giấu sâu bên trong một ngăn kéo khác. Thời nay, chúng ta phải luôn cất kỹ những thứ quan trọng và đặc biệt, để phòng một tình huống tệ hại nào đó xảy ra.

-"Bilbo! Đây không phải là câu nói dành cho một người bạn lâu ngày gặp lại, nhưng cậu biết đó.." - Gandalf ngập ngừng, đôi mắt lão dõi theo hộp thuốc nhỏ tôi cầm trên tay, tôi nghe được tiếng nuốt bọt trong không khí im ắng của một sớm mai -"Nói sao nhỉ?.. Tôi nghĩ là.. tôi đã nhầm lẫn về chủng tộc của cậu, Bilbo! Chắc chắn không phải là Hobbit!”

-"Có lẽ ông hút thuốc hơi nhiều?! hoặc giả như sáng nay ông đã chưa ăn sáng, Gandalf?!" - Bàn tay tôi định đẩy hộp thuốc về phía ông lão áo xám ấy, nhưng tôi kéo ngược nó về mình trước khi bàn tay nhanh nhẹn của lão kịp chụp lấy nó "Tôi thiết nghĩ nên đãi ông một bữa sáng ra trò, trước khi cho ông rít một hơi thuốc dài, không ăn sáng mà dùng nó có vẻ khiến ông say" Tôi nhanh nhẹn bắt chảo lên bếp, rồi thả vài miếng thịt vào, cả căn bếp tỏa ra mùi thịt thơm lừng.

-"Mà ông biết không Gandalf thân mến, tôi vẫn là gã Hobbit Bilbo Baggins của Bag End sau tất cả, đúng vậy, tôi vẫn là Hobbit, không hơn, không kém. Dẫu có phép thuật nào mạnh mẽ hơn đi chăng nữa, vẫn không thể thay đổi điều ấy đâu"- miệng tôi thì nói, đầu óc thì không ngừng nhủ thầm là Gandalf cần một bữa sáng ngon lành để chắc rằng ông có thể kiểm soát cơn say thuốc của mình.

-"Nhìn cậu mà xem!" Lão phù thủy áo xám thốt lên với cái chất giọng hơi cao hơn bình thường, kèm theo đó là một tiếng vang, tôi biết chắc lão lại đập đầu vào trần nhà.

-"Cẩn thận cái trần"- Nhanh nhẹn đặt miếng thịt ra dĩa, tôi xoa tay vào cái khăn khô trên giàn bếp, rồi quay lại, tay đặt dĩa thịt và ít bánh mì lên bàn mắt nhìn vào ông bạn thân của mình "tôi á? Tôi thì có gì mà phải nhìn lại mình cơ chứ?"

-"Tệ hại là từ tốt nhất tôi có thể dùng" -Gandalf không chú ý mấy tới đồ ăn, mắt ông nhìn xoáy vào tôi. Tôi nhận ra bóng mình phản chiếu qua mắt ông. “Hang Hobbit của cậu, ngoại trừ phòng ăn này còn xứng đáng với cái tên của nó ra thì mọi thứ còn lại thật tệ hại. Tệ hại như cậu bây giờ vậy, Bilbo”

Tôi im lặng, thật ra thì ngoại trừ phòng ăn ngày ngày tôi vẫn dọn dẹp ra thì tất cả những phòng còn lại tôi đã thôi không đặt nhiều tâm trí đến. Từ ngày đem tất cả về sau cuộc đấu giá, tôi không chỉn chu lại tất cả một cách cẩn thận. Những cuốn sách vứt đầy sàn, cùng nhiều cuốn sách khác cũng không được phân loại cẩn thận và đặt trang trọng trên những kệ sách cũ của dòng họ. Phần lớn sách tôi đọc chỉ là vể những nơi, những dòng tộc tôi đã gặp gỡ trong chuyến phiêu lưu, nhưng thường là về những người Lùn, về phong tục, về cách sống của họ. Nhiều cuốn sách tôi nhận ra rằng không đúng mấy, và tôi có thể kể ra rất nhiều lỗi cũng như là sửa lại sao cho chính xác nhất. Những kẻ viết sách có lẽ không phải người Lùn và họ viết về những chiến binh ấy qua cái nhìn thiển cận của mình hoặc là qua vài ba lời đồn nghe lởm từ những quán rượu vào lúc cơn say chếnh choáng đã choáng ngộp tâm hồn. Tôi cũng không sắp xếp lại đồ dùng bằng gốm của mẹ mình, mà bỏ mặc chúng trong những cái rương rồi khoá chặt lại. Tôi cũng không kiểm kê lại những cái thìa bằng bạc còn hay mất, cũng hiếm khi sắp xếp lại kho lương thực, chỉ trừ khi cần thêm trà, bia hoặc bột bánh. Cả căn nhà mất đi ý nghĩa của một căn nhà Hobbit.

“Bilbo, tôi tự hỏi tâm trí cậu có còn ở đây không? Hay là.. vẫn còn ở tận Erebon xa xôi kia?” Gandalf đưa tẩu thuốc lên môi, rít sâu một hơi dài..

Tôi thả mình lên chiếc ghế gần đó một cách mệt mỏi, mắt liếc qua khung cửa, nhìn về một miền vô định xa xôi..

-”ôi Gandalf, người ta đồn rằng mắt ông đã mờ sau những chuyến lữ hành xa xôi, còn đầu óc thì bị khói thuốc che mờ, nhưng xem chừng ông vẫn còn tinh anh lắm” - Gandalf nhướn mày, đôi mắt sau lớp lông mày có chút bực mình, tức tối, nhưng nhiều hơn là thương cảm. Ông không nói gì, chỉ đưa tẩu thuốc lên lau bằng vạt áo, rồi ông đưa nó cho tôi như hồi còn trong chuyến hành trình, tôi đã mất tẩu thuốc trong một lần rượt đuổi với lũ Orc. Tôi nhận lấy, bằng một ánh mắt biết ơn sâu sắc, bằng một con tim trống vắng một niềm vui, tôi rít thuốc.

-”Như ta đã nói, Bilbo..”

-”Tôi biết, tôi biết chứ, Gandalf, tôi biết rõ lắm chứ. Nhưng có lẽ, niềm vui của tôi, đã mãi mãi bị chôn vùi ở gầm núi rồi..” - Tôi nghe bên tai tiếng hát oai hùng, rồi lại nghe thấy tiếng khóc buồn bã, mất mát -”Tôi không biết cảm giác này là gì, tôi chỉ thấy chán nản, còn niềm vui thì đi đâu mất. Tôi sống những tháng ngày không còn đúng nghĩa của người Hobbit - không tiệc tùng, không vui vẻ, không giao tiếp.”

-” à, những giống loài khác, đặc biệt là loài người, coi đó là nỗi buồn, anh chàng Hobbit ạ. Nhưng mạnh mẽ hơn, dữ dội hơn, như cậu bây giờ.. có lẽ là một thứ cảm giác khác, sâu thẳm trong tim..”

-”Nỗi buồn.. tôi sống đến bây giờ, mới biết đâu là nỗi buồn. Mạnh mẽ hơn cả một cơn lũ, dữ dội hơn cả một ngọn lửa.. Vậy còn đây là gì? Khi ngay đây..” - Tôi chỉ ngón tay vào nơi ngực trái, chỗ mà tim tôi đang đập thình thịch, nhưng tiếng tim đập ấy lại nặng nề hơn cả một cú bổ của những tay chiến sĩ khi bổ đôi quân thù “Đau như ai đâm, ai khoét khi tôi nghĩ về một người?”

Gandalf không đáp, ông nhìn tôi, tôi lại nhìn ông. Tôi nhìn xuyên qua đó để thấy về một chiều tối, khi nhà tôi đầy người ra vào, những chiến sĩ người Lùn chân đầy bùn, lưng đầy vũ khí, bàn nhau về một chuyến hành trình giành lại quê nhà.. Cả hai chúng tôi lặng thinh không nói, có lẽ cả tôi lẫn Gandalf đều đang nhớ về từng tháng ngày phiêu lưu mạo hiểm đó.. Nhưng khác người bạn của mình, tôi nhớ từng chi tiết của chuyến đi, vì dẫu sao ông bạn tôi đã có một cuộc đời khá dài, đi khá nhiều nơi, quen khá nhiều người, nên khoảng thời gian ấy chỉ như những bước chân nhỏ trong cuộc đời dài của ông, mà ít trang sách nào có thể viết hơn. Còn với tôi - người Hobbit không thích nay đây mai đó, cuộc lữ hành này là cả một cuộc đời phiêu lưu mạo hiểm mà ắt hẳn không có lần thứ hai trong đời. Đặc biệt hơn là trong những thành viên ấy, có một người..

-”Bilbo, cậu thật thảm, thật tệ hại, tệ hơn bất cứ thứ gì tôi có thể diễn tả. Tôi không tin vào mắt mình khi đặt chân đến đây nữa. Nhìn ngôi nhà nhỏ bé ấm cúng giờ lạnh lẽo, bừa bộn, tăm tối như một cái hang của lũ Troll vậy. Tôi biết là cậu buồn thương, nhưng nhìn cậu xem.. quầng thâm nơi mắt cậu đủ để doạ khóc lũ trẻ, má thì teo tóp như một trái cà héo, đầu cậu thì tựa một cái tổ cho lũ quạ, còn thân hình thì không đủ cho một con Troll nhét kẽ răng. Tệ hơn là ánh mắt cậu.. tôi không thấy gì khác ngoài bóng tối. Quá tệ, Bilbo ạ. Nếu còn thế này, thì không sớm hoặc muộn, cậu cũng sẽ phải..”

-”Thorin..” - tôi khô khốc thốt lên, tay tôi vịn chặt thành ghế “Tôi mơ về ngài ấy mỗi đêm, Gandalf, mỗi đêm, nó khiến cuộc sống vốn đơn điệu của tôi mỗi ngày một lạ lùng hơn. Nếu đêm trước tôi mơ về ngày ngài ấy và tôi bên bếp lửa, ngày mai tôi sẽ ngồi bên bếp lửa. Nếu đêm trước tôi mơ về ngài ấy cùng bữa tiệc rượu say sưa, ngày mai tôi sẽ ngâm mình trong những vại bia hảo hạng. Nếu đêm trước tôi mơ về ngài ấy cùng món thịt khét ngài ấy nướng, ngày mai tôi sẽ nướng thịt thật khét để ăn. Nếu đêm trước tôi mơ về ngài ấy và tôi thức canh thâu đêm, ngày mai tôi sẽ không ngủ. Và đêm qua, tôi mơ về ngài ấy.. cùng những vết thương không bao giờ lành ở Erebor. Tôi chưa bao giờ sa đoạ như vậy. Tôi.. sẽ bắt đầu chuyến hành trình một lần nữa, Gandalf. Tôi vẫn nghĩ về ngày này lâu lắm rồi, tôi không dám thực hiện đến khi gặp ông... Tôi sẽ xếp chồng những ký ức mới này lên những ký ức cũ kỹ. Rồi khi trở về, tôi sẽ thôi không sống như thế này nữa, không đợi tiệc trà lúc bốn giờ, thôi không so sánh mọi thứ với những gì tôi đã trải qua trong chuyến hành trình, không vun vén những hạt giống ấy nữa, tôi lại là anh chàng Hobbit của Bag End, nhảy múa ca hát, tiệc tùng và lễ hội..”

Tôi không muốn giữ chặt ký ức này nữa, tôi đã khóc, đã đau, đã nhớ quá lâu rồi. Cho đến khi Gandalf đến, nói với tôi là tôi tệ hại thế nào. Ít ra, tôi không muốn đến nơi ấy gặp ngài với vẻ tệ hại này. Và biết đâu chừng khi bước đến thế giới ấy, tôi lại chẳng thể gặp ngài, chỉ vì chúng tôi có hai sảnh đợi khác nhau? Thế nên, thà cứ sống, còn được trải qua những gì đã có, còn hơn là mất hết tất cả chỉ để vòng quanh lẩn quẩn ở sảnh tiền nhân một mình.

-”vậy thì.. chúng ta hãy bắt đầu lại nào, Master Baggins. Và lần này, tôi sẽ lấy phần chia trong đống kho báu ấy..” - Gandalf ôm gậy đứng dậy, miệng mỉm cười và đầu.. lại đập vào trần nhà


End file.
